deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gimli
Gimli is a character from J.R.R. Tolkien's book series, The Lord of the Rings, and the subsequent movies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gimli VS. Gilius * Hagrid vs Gimli * Gimli vs Oghren (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Duergar (Dungeons & Dragons) * Gamorrean (Star Wars) * Nikabrik (The Chronicles of Narnia) * Rock (Soul Calibur) * Tormund Giantsbane (Game of Thrones) * Trumpkin (The Chronicles of Narnia) History Gimli is a dwarf and the son of Glóin, of Durin's line. Gimli was born in the Third Age in 2879. He was present at the Council of Elrond and was chosen to be part of the Fellowship of the Ring, representing the Dwarves in The Fellowship. Gimli encourage and guide the The Fellowship under the Misty Mountains through Moria. Discovering of what happened to the dwarves who has lead an expedition to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Erebor, and his uncle Balin, along the way. After escaping Moira, Gimli was granted one of the rarest gifts to a Dwarf. Entrance to Lothlorien, where he meet the Elf Queen Galadriel, which greatly changed his views on Elves considerably. During the defense of Helm’s Deep, Gimli defend the entrance to the Glittering Caverns against the Uruk Hai. During his time in the Fellowship he became a loyal friend of Legolas and Aragorn. After the War of the Ring he became the Lord of the Glittering Caves. And later joined Legolas in a journey across the sea to the west. Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Gimli of House Durin * Race: Dwarf * Gender: Male * Other Names: Elf-Friend, Lockbearer * Age: 139 during the War of the Ring, 262 after the War of the Ring * Height: 121.92 cm (4’00”) * Weight: 150-170 lbs * Occupation: Dwarven Warrior, Lord of the Glittering Caves * Alignment: Lawful Good (Orderly Good) * Weapons: Various Axes Weapons and Equipment * Walking Axe: Gimli use this axe as a walking staff, but during battle it can be a deadly weapon. It is made off of steel, like all of his axes. This axe belong to his father, Gloin. * Bearded Axe: Gimli has this axe in the right side of his belt. Use for cutting wood and hunting. * Throwing Axes: Serve as his range attacks. Gimli carries a handful of these, their very lightweight and are good for throwing. Gimli is capable of killing an Orc with one throw. * Two-handed Battle Axe: Retrieved in Balin's tomb in Moria after the cave troll wrecked it. Belong to his deceased uncle Balin. Gimli favored this weapon much. * Well-made Dwarven Steel Armor: Gimli wears a customized well-made steel armor with leather, made by the expert’s craftsman of the Dwarves of middle earth. Underneath his armor, Gimli wears a fitting loose hose, as well as a mail shirt. It also can withstand dragon’s fire. Perfect for facing dragons. It could be said that this armor has no virtual weak points * Well-made Dwarven Helment: This protects Gimli’s head and neck, as it protects the wearer from impact. * Leather Gauntlets: '''Long leather gauntlets which protects his knuckles. * '''Leather Pauldrons: '''Guard his Arms. * '''Leather Shin Guards: Protect legs and boots. * Red Mantle: Made of leather and wool. * Belt: '''A well decorated belt that serve to carry his axes, except for his walking and battle axe. * '''Boots: His footwear. Feats * Respected and noble Warrior of Middle Earth. * Only Dwarf member of the Fellowship. * First notable Dwarf that jumps. * Defeated many forces of Uruk-Hai on Helms Deep. * Saved Eomer’s life outside the gates. * Participated in the Battle of Pelennor Fields. * Fearless to fight alongside the Army of the Dead. * Killed 42 enemies during the War of the Ring. * Became Lord of the Glittering Caves after the War. * The first dwarf to journey across the sea to the West. Strength * Easily killed Orcs with his axe. * Able to swing his battle axe with ease. * Hacks through hordes of enemies during the battle of the Black Gate. *Carried a wide assortment of axes. Speed * Able to quickly throw his throwing axe at the enemy. * Able to keep up pace with his allies, despite carrying an assortment of weapons. Durability * Resisted Saruman’s dark magic. * Able to easily adapt to environments due to his dwarven physiology. * Survived and was unscathed on the Battle of the Black Gate. Skill * (LOTRBFME) Axe Throw: Throws an Axe with a powerful toss. * (LOTRBFME) Leap: Can cause shock waves upon landing. * (LOTRBFME) Slayer: Can channel his might and increase his abilities. Flaws and Weaknesses * Stubborn. Gallery Gimli_Lord_Rings_1978.jpg|Gimli from Ralph Bakshi's 1978 movie, The Lord of the Rings. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Book Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Dwarf Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warrior